1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an earphone, earphones, or an earphone set for an electric device or devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are earphones for audio devices such as CD (compact disc) players, cassette tape players, or radio receivers. There are earphone-microphone combinations for portable communication terminal devices such as portable telephone devices or portable radio communication devices.
When one wears earphones for an audio device, one can not effectively hear sounds from an earphone-microphone combination for a portable communication terminal device. Similarly, when one wears an earphone-microphone combination for a portable communication terminal device, one can not effectively hear sounds from earphones for an audio device.